Happy Birthday
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] Hadiah apa yang akan Viktor dan Yura berikan untuk ulang tahun Yuuri? [ viktuuri/gs!yuuri ]


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

 **Pair :**

 **Viktor Nikiforov** **x Yuuri Katsuki** **(fem)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Tokoh YOI bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh untuk kelancaran ff abal ini.**

 **Warn! GS, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Matahari menyambut dunia dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Rusia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar yang dihiasi warna pink di dindingnya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki nya masuk menuju kamar tersebut. Dilihatnya sosok gadis berusia 7 tahun yang sedang memamerkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Selamat pagi, ayah." ucap gadis tersebut berhamburan dalam pelukan sang ayah.

Sang ayah mengelus lembut rambut anaknya, "Selamat pagi Yura. Hari ini kau terlihat sangat senang heumm."

Yura melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mata biru tosca sang ayah dalam, "Tentu saja. Hari ini kan kita akan bertemu dengan ibu."

Pria bermata biru tosca tersebut mengusap pipi gembul Yura, "Sekarang kau mandi habis itu sarapan. Kita akan bertemu dengan ibumu hari ini."

Mata bulat Yura berbinar bahagia, persis seperti ibunya.

"Tentu," Yura pun mengambil handuk pink bergambar kucing miliknya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Pria bernama lengkap Viktor Nikiforov itu tersenyum melihat tingkah sang buah hati.

 _'Tingkahnya sangat mirip denganmu, sayang.'_

.

.

.

.

"Ayah cepat! Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu ibu." Yura berteriak kepada Viktor lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

Viktor pun menyusul Yura yang sudah siap duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

Viktor mendudukan pantat seksinya di bangku pengemudi.

"Ayah, nanti sebelum bertemu ibu, aku mau membeli hadiah untuk ibu." ucap Yura sambil memainkan boneka teddy bear nya.

Viktor menoleh kearah Yura, "Tentu, kita akan membelikannya hadiah."

Yura pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Viktor, "Hari ini kan ulang tahun ibu, aku harus membelikan hadiah yang terbaik!"

Viktor pun melajukan mobil sedan berwarna putih miliknya dengan santai.

"Yura, lebih baik kau tidur. Perjalanan masih jauh." ucap Viktor sambil fokus menyetir.

Yura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak mau tidur ayah. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu ibu."

Viktor tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan anak perempuannya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." ucap Viktor.

 _'Sifatnya bahkan persis mirip denganmu, sayang.'_

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai, Viktor memberhentikan mobil mahalnya disebuah toko bunga. Yura ingin memberikan hadiah ulang tahun ibunya sebuah bunga.

Mereka masuk kedalam toko tersebut. Memilih beberapa bunga untuk dibeli.

"Yura, menurutmu mana yang bagus untuk hadiah ibu?" tanya Viktor pada Yura.

Yura terlihat berpikir sejenak, mata coklatnya tertuju pada sebuah bunga matahari yang indah.

"Ayah, aku mau bunga matahari itu." ucap Yura sambil menunjuk kearah bunga yang menarik perhatiannya.

Viktor pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada bunga matahari yang ditunjuk oleh Yura.

"Bunga matahari?"

Yura mengangguk, "Karena senyuman ibu seperti matahari. Sangat bersinar dan membuat hariku bahagia."

Viktor tersenyum. Sejak kapan anaknya menjadi puitis seperti ini?

Viktor pun mengambil bunga matahari tersebut, "Permisi, saya ingin membeli bunga ini."

Pelayan toko pun menghampiri Viktor, "Tentu tuan."

Viktor tersenyum melihat Yura yang antusias. Matanya benar-benar mirip sang istri.

Ah, Viktor jadi semakin merindukan istrinya.

 _'Wajahnya benar-benar mirip denganmu, sayang'_

.

.

.

.

Viktor dan Yura berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Banyak orang yang menatap kearah mereka.

Wajah Viktor yang awet muda membuat Viktor terlihat seperti kakak dari Yura.

"Ayah, kenapa semua orang menatap kearah kita?" tanya Yura polos.

Viktor tersenyum kepada Yura, "Mereka semua terpesona oleh kecantikan Yura."

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Yura memerah mendengar ucapan sang ayah.

"Tentu saja aku cantik, aku kan anak ayah dan ibu."

Viktor terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yura.

Viktor dan Yura berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang luas. Mereka memasuki halaman rumah tersebut.

"Yo, Viktor!"

Viktor menoleh kepada sosok wanita yang memanggilnya.

"Yuri?" Viktor tersenyum kepada sosok wanita berambut pirang sebahu yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

Wanita yang dipanggil Yuri itu pun mendekat kearah Viktor dan Yura.

"Mau mengunjungi Yuuri?" tanya Yuri.

"Tentu, Yura sangat merindukan ibunya. Dan hari ini adalah ulangtahun Yuuri." Viktor berucap sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Yura.

Yuri melirik kearah Yura, "Dia cantik seperti Yuuri."

"Tentu, ibuku adalah orang tercantik di dunia ini." ucap Yura dengan wajah nya yang berseri-seri.

Yuri terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos Yura, "Yura, aku semakin gemas melihatmu. Apalagi dengan pipi gembul mu ini."

Viktor tertawa melihat interaksi Yuri dan Yura.

"Ini anakmu, Yuri?" tanya Viktor saat melihat sosok bayi tampan dalam gendongan Yuri.

"Ya, namanya Yurio." jawab Yuri.

Viktor menyentuh kepala si bayi lembut, "Hai Yurio, aku paman Viktor."

Yura yang melihat sang ayah berinteraksi dengan si bayi pun ribut, "Ayah! Aku juga mau berbicara dengan Yurio!"

Viktor pun menggendong Yura, Yura mengecup dahi Yurio, "Salam kenal, aku Yura."

Yuri tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Yura.

"Dimana Otabek?" kini Viktor bertanya pada Yuri.

"Dia sedang bekerja," jawab Yuri.

"Ah aku harus ke pasar. Viktor, aku duluan." ucap Yuri menepuk pundak Viktor.

"Tentu, sampaikan salamku untuk Otabek." ucap Viktor.

"Tentu." Yuri pun pergi dari hadapan Viktor dan Yura.

"Ayah, ayo kita bertemu ibu." ucap Yura.

Viktor pun menurunkan Yura dari gendongannya, lalu menggandeng tangan kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Mereka berjalan sampai ke belakang halaman. Halaman yang sangat luas dan berumput hijau segar.

Yura berlarian di sana.

"Yura, hati-hati terjatuh." Viktor pun menyusul Yura.

Yura berlari kepada sang ibu, "Ibu! Yura datang!"

Yura teriak dengan senang. Ia senang bisa bertemu dengan sang ibu sekarang.

"Ibu, selamat ulang tahun. Yura membelikan bunga matahari ini untuk ibu." ucap Yura.

Yura berdiri disebuah makam. Kemudian ia berjongkok dihadapan makam tersebut. Membersihkan rumput-rumput liar yang berada di sana.

Viktor yang melihat kegiatan sang anak pun ikut membantu Yura. Membersihkan semua rumput liar yang berada di sekitar makam.

Yura menaruh bunga matahari diatas makam tersebut, "Ibu, selamat ulang tahun."

Viktor tersenyum, kemudin mengelus telapak tangan Yura.

"Ibu pasti suka dengan hadiah ku. Ibu kan sangat suka bunga matahari." ucapan Yura terdengar serak.

Viktor memeluk tubuh mungil Yura. Mendekapnya dengan hangat.

"Tentu, ibu sangat menyukai hadiah darimu, Yura."

Viktor mengelus pucuk kepala Yura lembut. Yura yang tidak bisa menahan tangisnya pun menangis di pelukan sang ayah.

Viktor pun mengelus punggung Yura hangat.

"Yuuri, lihatlah. Anak kita sudah besar, dan cantik sepertimu." ucap Viktor dengan senyum pilu.

Tangan Viktor terangkat untuk mengusap papan nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Yuuri Katsuki'.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang, terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku dan Yura. Terima kasih sudah melahirkan sosok putri yang manis seperti Yura. Terima kasih sudah membuat hidupku menjadi lebih indah. Aku mencintaimu selamanya."

Viktor mengecup papan nisan tersebut, kini ia benar-benar mengeluarkan air matanya yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"Yuuri Katsuki, _happy birthday_."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N :**

 **HUWEEEE DEMI APA GUE BIKIN BEGINIAN :'((( /nangis dipojokan lemari/ ff ini terinspirasi dari sinetron yang ada di tipi. Sumpah ini aneh dan gak ngefeel sama sekali:((**

 **Mohon maaf jika kurang memuaskan, saya gak jago bikin ff sedih:((**


End file.
